


Vampire Love

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Halloween, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Halloween was supposed to be celebrated.But Dean Smith was alone once again this year. He told himself he was going to celebrate as much as he could.Would the hunky guy he bumped into, the one who felt so familiar, be that celebration?





	Vampire Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the cliche title.  
But this is a little quickie.
> 
> Sorry?

Dean Smith stared at his reflection in the mirror and let out a long sigh.

He had resigned himself to yet another day in hell, correction; another _Halloween _in hell. God damn it, he never usually cared if people gave a damn about him or not, but today. Well, today was the one day he wanted even just a little bit of attention, and he wasn’t even going to get that.

But he aimed to change that. He was going to go out tonight, meet a nice person, man, woman, fuck he didn’t care, and get drunk and have a good time. He ran a brush through his hair, spiking it up a little more – he wanted to look hot today, more so than what he usually looked like. He wore a tight shirt that hugged every dip and hollow and curve of his body, and jeans that were just as tight, black boots to finish the outfit and a plaid shirt over his shirt to add to the allure.

He sighed. He looked like he was trying too hard. But this was as good as his appearance was going to get.

It was fucked up that even the bar he ended up at was boring, the crowd was too drunk, dressed in all sorts of skimpy outfits, the music was too loud and he had no one to celebrate with. God, he should have just stayed home and watched horror movies or some shit. Tonight was looking to be a bust. Though he had repeated offers from anyone who came passed him, for some reason he had turned them all down.

He had been nursing the same drink for almost an hour before he finally gave up and decided to leave. He made his way to through the crowd and to the door, but bumped into whoever was entering. Murmuring a quick sorry, he looked up at the person he bumped into and his breath caught in his throat.

Son of a bitch. The guy was _beautiful; _there was no other way to define it. He looked…_perfect. _His dark brown hair was curled at the ends, his eyes were shielded by red tinted glasses, he was dressed in a dark suit with a long, tanned trench coat. But god…he looked _fucking gorgeous._

“It’s alright, Dean,” he said as he glanced over to him. "I was coming to see you anyway,"

Dean looked up at him in surprise, had they met before? Nah, not possible. He’d never forget a guy as pretty as this one before him. He felt like they were the only ones in the entire world. “How’d you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things about you,” the man replied, running a hand through Dean's hair and smiling brightly when Dean didn't shy away. “Although, from a really long time ago,”

Crap, this gorgeous piece of ass was a weirdo. Great, always jonesing for the crazies, Dean. “Buddy, I’ve definitely never seen you before,”

“Allow me to introduce myself then, my name is Castiel,” He replied, taking hold of Dean’s arm and moving them away from the doorway they were blocking. He slowly removed his glasses and Dean sucked in a deep breath. His eyes were an amazing blue, like the brightest of skies, and so clear. They had a weird, almost supernatural glow to them.

_Wow._

“Shall we go?” he asked, holding a hand out.

Dean was mesmerised by his gaze, hell by his everything. He was even starting to dig the trench coat, provided he could take it off him later tonight. What the hell was happening? He should be freaked out, but hell, maybe it was the drinks he had downed, or maybe it was something else, something more profound about this man, but Dean felt like he knew him. Intimately. Weird.

“Y-yeah, sure. C-Cas,” He said with a shudder. It made sense why he had turned everyone else down. It was like he had been waiting for this one guy, this gorgeous man.

“Cas…I like that,” His grin was wide as he helped Dean out of the club.

Dean didn’t know how, it felt like mere moments, but suddenly he was in Baby, his Chevy Impala, and then they were at his apartment. He had decorated his house a little with pumpkins and streamers, a little gothic, a little scary. He loved this time of year. But right now, he didn’t give a damn if his house looked stupid or a mess, because the gorgeous guy’s hands were on him, each and every touch setting his nerves of fire, making him quiver with excitement.

He tugged Cas into his bedroom, trapping him into his embrace as they slammed into the door, and then into the wall. Kissing and giggling, acting like teenagers. He slipped his hands into Cas’s trench coat, dragging it off his shoulders, throwing it off his body and onto the ground. Cas kissed him then, soft, sweet and so good. _Son of a bitch it was so good. _Sparks lit up inside him, fire smouldering deep inside him. Cas kissed with a ferocity he had never imagined possible.

Cas’s hands caressed his body, and even through his clothes Dean felt like those hands were on his skin, trailing up his arms, across his shoulders, over his chest and down his stomach, stopping just where he wanted him. Dean felt goose bumps rise of his skin, breath whisper soft as a moan escaped his lips.

Their kiss deepened, fierce, hot and intense. Cas gently lifted him and carried him over to the bed, pressing him down onto his sheets. They never broke their kiss. He pulled off Dean’s boots, and jeans, over shirt and shirt until he was laying there on the bed in just his black boxers.

Clutching on the bedspread beneath him, dragging the material from its sides, his green eyes fluttering open to stare at the beautiful Cas’s face. He watched as Cas stood back, stripping his shirt and undershirt off. His chest was surprisingly muscular, but Dean had soon lost all interest in his chest as he watched Cas’s hands move to his jeans. He watched breathlessly as the black material slid down his thighs and legs.

Cas leaned in close, lifting Dean up and dropping a gentle kiss to his forehead, trailing his fingers along Dean’s thigh, bringing his hand towards the inner thigh and with one finger, stroked at the hardened cock straining in his black underwear, curling his hand around it and squeezing it gently. Dean’s gasps brought a shiver through Ca’s body and he continued to grind and pump Dean’s cock through the cotton, repeating the moans from his pretty lips.

“Do you want me, Dean?” He asked, slowly peeling off the slick cotton underwear.

Dean panted, raising his hips up off the bed, eager for Cas to continue. He looked through darkened half lidded eyes at the gorgeous angel before him, gaze tripping down over his pearled blue eyes, heart stuttering as he stopped moving and held his breath.

Cas slowly came over to him, like a hunter circling his prey.

“Tell me, Dean,” he breathed as his hands ran over his body, Smiling in satisfaction, he reached back to Dean’s cock, pumping him in slow, slick, sweet moves. Up and down, slick and sweet languid motions, feeling Dean trembling in his arms. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, running his tongue in small circles along the head and sucking down on it, hearing as Dean whimpered, holding back his moans.

Dean was too lost in his desire to register what Castiel had asked him, he reached down and pulled Cas to him, kissing him with a boldness he didn’t know he had. A faint blush kissed the apples of his cheeks, partially from arousal and partially because of Castiel. He gasped as thick, slick fingers entered his hole, cutting him off from his train of thought.

Castiel drew his head back, running his mouth instead down the length of Dean’s throat, planting butterfly kisses over his throat, trailing down and latching his mouth onto his nipple. Dean gasped at the sensations coursing rough him. Cas’s tongue was working wonders on his skin; he was so gentle, but so rough. Dean held onto the back of his head for dear life.

“Dean, my love,” Castiel whispered, pulling his mouth away from his nipple, skin now dark pink from his attention, he pleaded. “Tell me,”

“I want it…_fuck…_I want it so badly,” Dean replied, parting his legs, desperate for more. His hands travelled to Cas’s cock, circling it and squeezing the thick and hard length the same was Cas had done to him. He stuttered when Cas’s fingers started to move inside him, his strokes were long and languid, the pads of his fingertips rubbing against that sweet spot inside him, which made his entire body tingle.

Cas couldn’t take the new development, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He just _had _to know if Dean’s blood tasted as sweet as he did. He felt his canines extend slightly. His eyes darkened and he pressed his mouth to the curve of Dean’s throat, plunging his fingers deeper into Dean’s hole as he did so, claiming his throat with his teeth. His fangs sank into his plump flesh, he felt the warm nectar of Dean’s blood flow into his mouth and he groaned in unadulterated pleasure. Dean was by far the sweetest and most succulent thing he had ever tasted.

He felt Dean stiffen under him, and then relax, eyes drifting shut as Cas’s tongue traced lazy patterns down his stomach, muscles tensing for what was about to happen next. When Castiel’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his hip, he almost came with a shout.

“Cas!” Dean cried his name with a moan, feeling the heat ignite with a searing pleasure that coursed through his bod. He convulsed with a cry of pleasure. Castiel fed in his release, sucking harder and stretching Dean open for his later invasion, forcing his thighs open with his shoulders as Dean tried to shut them, screaming his name.

With a low animalistic growl, Castiel moved lower, swallowing Dean’s cock into his mouth. It was as if an electric shock passed through Dean, his body arched off the bed. His eyelids fluttered with pleasure.

Cas worked his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole, imitating what he really wanted to be doing, and what he would most likely be doing. Thrusting in and out of his tight, wet and warm hole, savouring the whines and moans escaping his lips, he bobbed his head against and again, sucking sweetly at Dean’s cock, working his mouth and tongue in a circle at the head of his cock, bringing Dean to an earth shattering orgasm.

Dean’s hands tightened on Castiel’s hair, fingers buried deep as he rode the waves of his orgasm, head shaking from side to side in his feverish state. He whimpered. “Son of a bitch, Cas!” as Cas continued to stroke inside him, pumping softly, he felt a sharp pinch at his thigh and he gasped, panting.

Cas didn’t cease his movements, fingers webbed with Dean’s arousal, licking and sucking him clean. When Dean finally returned, his breathing shallow and uneven, he grinned, lining himself with Dean’s stretched and relaxed body.

“You’re mine,” he stated simply, driving himself to the hilt.

Dean tensed, and then relaxed at the feel of Cas’s cock inside him, stretching him to the brim. Castiel was slow to start, thrusting into him slowly, again and again, driving them both to the point of no return. He could feel Dean’s inner muscles tense as he came again. Castiel leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Dean’s exposed neck,

He tasted so much sweeter when he came, and it only made his orgasm all the more intense. Watching the beauty that was Dean, he came with a growl, grasping Dean tight to his body, fangs digging deeper into his skin.

“Holy crap…that was awesome,” Dean gasped as he fell back onto the bed, spent and sated. “You…you’re awesome,”

Castiel knew he would have to explain, tell him all that had transpired between them. How he had waited a millennia to find him again. Now he had his love at last, and he was going to make sure Dean was with him for all eternity, as they should have been before.

But right now, all he could do was give himself to Dean. He grasped Dean’s shoulders and brought their mouths together for a sweet kiss. As their lips met, it ignited the passion that blazed between them once again. Dean sighed in acceptance, wanting Castiel again.

They didn't go any further, instead they lay together on the bed, tangled together, sweaty and spent, sated. Dean fell asleep, knowing Cas would be there when he woke up.

This was turning to be a great Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm taking requests.  
Which ship would you like to read next?


End file.
